Here Lives Emma Swan
by danceuponatime
Summary: I'm so sorry for this. Killian waits for Emma in the Underworld because he is impossible and never listens. A long time passes and they do see each other again. Sorry I suck at summaries, but this is sad
I apologize in advance for this. I was watching this video( watch?v=v5Jp6dQ5ytk) and it gave me lots of feelings.. I'm so sorry..

He waited.

He was unable to keep his last promise to Emma. So many people in the Underworld needed help moving on, Killian made it his job to help them. He also had to protect them from the many villains that Emma and her family sent his way.

Kilian bided his time helping people move on for 50 years before he started to go to the grave yard. Every day he went looking to see when Emma would be there. He was her unfinished business, after all, so he knew she would be there some day, so when he knew Emma had started to get older, he went to the grave yard every day.

When Emma Swan finally died, she was an old woman. She had lived a life full of adventure surrounded by her parents, her son, and his family. Now that she was gone, Henry would continue the adventures with his family.

Emma breathed her first breath in the Underworld standing over her grave. She took in the red air all around her and immediately knew why she was there. Killian.

She set out on the main street of Storybrooke taking in the place where she had to tell her true love goodbye so many years ago. It looked exactly like Storybrooke, but as she took in her surroundings, her memories of her time in the Underworld came flooding back.

As she set out on the street, she passed by the familiar buildings and the sheriff station. Through the window she saw him. Killian looked as he had the day he died and it brought tears to her eyes. He shouldn't be here. He was supposed to move on. He waited all this time for her, and even in death, he was doing more for her than anybody ever could in life.

Feeling someone looking at him, Killian glanced out the window. He had gone for a walk at the graveyard that morning, and Emma hadn't been there yet, but he saw her know. The second he saw her he knew it was Emma. He ran outside the door to meet her and found her with tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here. You were supposed to move on!"

"I never listen," he said brushing her tears away. She looked so different, but her smile when he touched her face he knew all too well.

"You're impossible" she said putting her hand on the one that touched her face

"And you love me for it" Killian pulled her close to him and they breathed each other in holding on to each other.

The cavern was in front of them. Emma knew that finding Killian and helping him move on was the only unfinished business she had, and now that they were together, they could both move on.

The fire reached up the rocks creating a glow all around them. Emma closed her eyes and held on to Killian's hand. He looked at her and smiled and reassuringly squeezed her hand. Emma took a deep breath and they started walking towards the edge of the cliff.

Almost immediately, glowing white steps appeared that floated on a cloud and a bright light shone above them. In the distance they could see a huge mountain castle surrounded by water. They both set foot on the first step.

Emma felt her back straighten. Her old joints became free of pain as her skin began to tighten. Her wiry gray hair became blonde and soft again as something more than life started to transform her old and tired body.

Killian took off his hook. He felt his left hand start to appear like how it did when Rumplestiltskin had returned it the first time. His scars started to heal and even though he had lived for hundreds of years, he felt more youthful and alive than he ever had been. When he looked back at Emma she was exactly how she looked when she left him in the Underworld. Her face was bright, free of the wrinkles from moments ago, and her smile was bigger than he had ever seen.

He looked at the woman that he loved so much for over 50 years and kissed her like he never had before. They pulled each other close to make up for the lost time they never had together. Killian's hands tangled in Emma's long blonde hair as they breathed each other in. They were moving on, and they were doing it together.

This was not the end. This was a new beginning. They finally were together. Even death could not stop their true love, and even in death, they found life and their eternal happily ever after.


End file.
